


Follow in Your Footsteps [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: When Tony is twelve, his soulmate's name appears on his wrist. Unfortunately, it's hard to find out anything at all about Steve Rogers.It turns out there's a reason for that.A Podfic of  Follow in Your Footsteps by Sineala





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Follow in Your Footsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204642) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091122) by [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4). 



> Made for DuendeVerde4, in response to their soulmate podfic, [Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7091122).

  


**Length:** 0:51:46  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Follow%20in%20Your%20Footsteps%20by%20Sineala-paraka.mp3) (50.7 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Follow%20in%20Your%20Footsteps%20by%20Sineala-paraka.m4b) (25.4 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Follow%20in%20Your%20Footsteps%20by%20Sineala-paraka.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Winged Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316520) by [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4)




End file.
